School of Dragons: Year One
by ArcherWriter
Summary: Vala Hilderend was just a regular Viking teen girl, that is until she finds out that she is now enrolled into the famous School of Dragons. She is so excited that she is going to the school of her dreams learning all sorts of knowledge. That is until she is pulled into an evil plot of dragon hunters and so the adventure begins will she succeed?
1. The Big News

_Hi, this is ArcherWriter, and this is one of my first fanfics so its a little sloppy so constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapte_ r.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Httyd**

I woke up to the sun in my face as it rose up into the sky. I blinked my eyes before looking down and seeing Gale, one of our Terrible Terrors, asleep on my chest while Rainbow, our other Terrible Terror, slept at the foot of the bed. I gently picked up Gale and put her in the bed before getting up and heading down stairs.

I was the first one up so I decided to get breakfast started. I went out side to collect a few eggs before starting. As I fixed breakfast I couldn't help but wonder about my dream school, the School of Dragons. Since my parents are farmers we didn't have the money for me to enroll. Plus I was needed on the farm. That didn't stop me from dreaming.

The sound of my parents coming into the kitchen awoke me from my thoughts. My dad was very tall and muscular like any typical Viking. He had greyimg black hair and beard which was combed sloppily into a leather bind. He wore his usual work clothes which included a red sleeveless shirt, dark leather pants, a black fur sash that was tucked into his dark brown belt. On his writs he wore leather wrist bands and some dull brown fur boats. From the neck down he look anyone else from Berk. His eyes, however, were very unusual. He had a mixture of black, blue, green, and grey all in one which looked very unique.

He walked up beside me and kissed the top of my head before sitting at the table. "Good morn'n Val." I looked up from my cooking, meeting his smiling face in which I returned. "Morning Dad." I then saw my mom walk in still looking sleepy but still smiling. She was very beautiful for a Viking. She was thin but not too thin, she was muscled and athletic. She had blonde hair tied back but she still looked stunning. Her eyes were a blueish green and she wore a dark purple underdress with a leather dress over it. She wore brown leggings and fur boats.

She walked towards me and started helping me cook. "I'll finish breakfast while you feed the dragons." I nodded and went to our fish basket grabbing some fish and went outside. We have five dragons; Rainbow and Gale our Terrible Terrors, a Speed Stinger called Sting, my dad's dragon, which is a Montrous Nightmare called Flamewing, and my older brother's dragon, a Deadly Nadder, called Strongbeak.

Most of our dragons were abanded when they were young so we took them in. My mom doesn't really ride dragons too often so she never got one, but my dad needed some extra help on the farm and my brother is training for the Berk Guard so he bonded with a Nadder and both are becoming great warriors.

I feed the dragons and give them both a good scratching before heading back in. As I enter the house the smell of eggs and mutton fill my nostrils. "Breakfast is ready." My mom says as she hands us our plates and heading back to the table. I see older brother, Tyrick sitting at the table with his axe strapped around his seat. He looked just like my dad except he had my mom's thin figure. He can still be pretty lethle despite this.

I sat down across from my dad and started eating. Half through the meal my dad cleared his throat before he began to speak. "Val do what today is?" He looked at me as I stopped eating to give him a confused look. He continued. "Today the boats will be leaving for the school." I looked down at my mutton and gave a slight front in response. "Well I was wondering because I talked to the chief the other day and he is allowing you to go to the School of Dragons for free."

I dropped my spoon at the news and looked at my dad in surprise and disbelief. "What?!" Both my parents smiled proudly at me. "Oh my Thor this is so exciting!" I jumped up from the table scaring both Sting and Rainbow from their lazy nap. "Wait doesn't the boat for the school leave at noon." I asked my excitement subsiding. "Yes so you better start packing." My mom said enthusiastically. I yelled with happiness as I hurried upstairs to start packing.


	2. The Unexpected Departure

I rushed around my room grabbing clothes, charcoal pencils, etc. I quickly started stuffing them into my small bag as it filled up. Continued my packing until I heard the sound of my dad laughing behind me. I turn towards him and gave him a quizzical look. "In a hurry are we?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes playfully before continuing to packing. "Why wouldn't I? I mean we were never been able to afford for Tyrick to go when he was my age, but I get to go. it's just so exciting!" I finished packing and faced my dad completely.

"I'm now of age to train a dragon except I get to learn from the best." It was true. When Berk made peace with the dragons and created the school, he passed the law that you had to 15 in order to enroll. We found out the hard way, that any one younger wasn't ready to bond much less train a dragon. If you decided not to go to the school you were still given the choice to bond with a dragon it was just less exciting and you wouldn't learn as much.

Most teens my age go, including my best friend, Kari. We've been friends since we were toddlers. We both wanted dreamed of going to the School of Dragons since it first opened. She was able to enroll, but I wasn't, that is until today. I ran past my dad and down the stairs. I dropped my bag by the table then rushed towards the door. "And where are you going in such a hurry?" I heard my mom ask giving me an amused smile. "I just remembered that I need to tell Kari that I'm going." I ran ou the door saying,"I'll be back before departure." With that I closed the door and headed towards Kari's house.

It was a pretty far walk since my family lived way out of the village and she lived in town. I eventually got there and knocked on her door quickly. A few seconds later I hear footsteps and the knob turning. The door opened to reveal Helga, Kari's mom. She gave me a smile before speaking. "Hello Vala, are you here to see Kari?" I nodded and she opened the door and gave me a gesture to come in. "She's upstairs packing." I thanked her and headed up stairs to Kari's room.

I came into her room to see her packing slowly not noticing my presence. "Hey, Kari." She jumped a little then turned to me before giving me an annoyed glance. "You know I should get you a bell because you do that to me all the time." I chuckled and started helping her pack. "Sorry." She went back to her packing as she started talking. "What are you doing here? I mean not that I'm not happy to see you I just thought I would see you before the boat left." She finished packing her bag and set it near her bed then looked at me.

"Well my dad just told me that I'M GOING TO THE SCHOOL OF DRAGONS!" She looked at me in surprise before tackling me with a hug. "Oh gods thank you. I thought I was going to be alone." I laughed and started prying her grip from me. We started talking about how I got in, but she started to look confused in the middle of the conversation. I stopped and gave her a concerned glance. "What's wrong." I asked. She looked at me and she had a serious look on her face. "I just realized that the boat leaves at noon." I shrugged. "So?" She started to look annoyed, but continued. "Well that's in less than an hour and you still need to say bye to your family."

My eyes widened in realization. "Crap!" I jumped up from her desk chair and started heading out the door. "I need to go then. I'll see on the boat later." I smiled and waved and she returned the gesture. I ran back to my house as fast as I could. Once I got there, I saw my family about to leave. "Where have you been? Why didn't you head to the docks we would have met you there?" I answered as I headed up stairs. "Sorry lost track of time and I needed to grab my bag." I heard my mom huff in annoyance as I made my way to my room. I grabbed my bag and rushed back downstairs.

I hurried out the door to see my family waiting. "Do you want us to fly you to the docks?" My dad asked. I turned down the offer knowing that it would make it harder for me to say goodbye. I said bye to all our dragons and gave my whole family a bear hug before leaving. "I'll see at Snoggletog." I yelled back and started running towards the village docks.

I made to the top of the docks when I heard the horn blow. That meant that the ship was leaving. I ran down the docks, but by the time I got there the boat had left. The sound of a wooden leg walking towards meant that Gobber, the village blacksmith, was coming. I looked down in diappointmemt as he walked in front of me trying to make himself known. "Sorry lass. I'm fraid that was th last Berk boat heading to school. It won't be back til tomorrow." I shook my head slightly and was about to head back, when Gobber reached out with his hooked hand making me turn back towards him.

"Why don't you go talk to Hiccup, he might have an idea." I perked up a little and saw where he was pointing. I can't believe I hadn't noticed Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless, standing at the end of the docks. I walked towards him trying to keep my calm. I was meeting the Hiccup. As in the first DRAGON TRAINER! He turned towards me and gave me a kind smile. "Hey who are you?" He asked. I looked at him finally able to find my voice.

"I'm Vala, Vala Hildagrend." I answered softly. He smiled a little bigger and then saw my bag and looked at where the boat was and realization hit him. "I see you missed the boat for the school." He asked. I looked down slightly, feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed. "Yeah I'm sorry I live really far from the village and I wanted to say bye to my family before I left, but I guess I just.." He smiled once more and interrupted me politely. "Hey it's no big deal. I understand. Me and Toothless were just heading out that way, we can give you a ride if you like."

I looked up at his dragon who was giving me his famous toothless smile. "Yes that would be great. Thank you!" I said happily. He smiled wider as he gestured towards his dragon. "No problem. Here we'll give you your first dragon flying lesson." I climbed onto the saddle as Hiccup followed he instructed me on the peddles and the basics of flying before we took off with blazing speed.


	3. Welcome to the School

_**Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but to make up for it Im going to give you two chapters. and sorry that this chapter is a little short.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Httyd.**_

The first I thought when we leaped into the clear blue sky was, 'Oh crap I'm going to die!' Hiccup most have noticed my reaction since he immediately started tutoring me on how to ride. "Ok you're doing good." He complimented. I started to relax as I realized that this wasn't very scary at all. I stopped focusing on trying not to crash and instead started taking in the beautiful sight.

We were above the clouds and the sunset was extremely breathtaking from that perspective. The clouds glowed and looked like white crystals with fine radiance. The world so different up there. I felt like I could do anything up. The warm sky gave off what felt like perfect peacefulness and the clouds were comforting, but the best part was the wind. It was as if it was wrapping me up in a gently embrace as my long loosely tied hair flowed in perfect sync.

I took deep breath in, relishing in the perfect scenery. "It's beautiful huh?" I was startled at Hiccup's voice, forgetting that he was even there. I looked back at him and saw his soft and gentle smile. "It's beautiful. I've never felt so..." His eyes glimmered with amusement as he finished my sentence. "Free." I nodded at tried to enjoy the flight as Hiccup continued to instruktor me.

About fifthteen minutes of flying I started to see a large Island. As we flew closer I could more details of the island. It looked like it had a bunch of giant rocks mounted together. I wasn't sure why Hiccup lead us here, this couldn't be the school. "Where are we?" Instead of answering my question he replied, "Hang on! This is going to get a little intense." I gave a confused look, but he just smirked at me. I looked forward once more and immediately Toothless picked up speed.

Within seconds we were right in front of the island about to crash into it. I gasped thinking we were going to crash, but we didn't. I opened my eyes saw us flying through a crack in the rocks. We came out of the crack and there it was, the School of Dragons. I was awestruck at the site. I regaled that wasn't a a bunch of rock formation it was caldera. We flew down and landed on to the landing platform. I slipped out of the saddle and looked at the site of the school. Hiccup came up from behind me smiling at me. "Looks like we have an audience." He said just loud enough for me to hear him. I looked to see what meant and noticed for the first time the gathered crowd of all of my fellow new students.

They locked at me in awe as I made my way slowly to them. Hiccup up from behind and spread out his arms towards the school. "Welcome to the School of Dragons, Vala!"


	4. The Sorting (Rewritten)

_**Here's that chapter I promised. I hope you enjoy and plz read and review they give me motivation.**_

 _ **(Updated: Sorry this isn't another chapter but I was looking through my reviews and one of you gave a brilliant suggestion. This suggestion was from Robeomega, and they suggested that I add another class called Navigation. I thought it was a great idea so as you can see I updated this chapter and I wanted to give credit to the one who came up with this idea. Thank you for your suggestion and if any of you have suggestions or tips for me just let me know in the reviews or pm. Alright I think I've typed or talked or whatever long enough. Enjoy the chapter!)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Httyd.**_

I looked at Hiccup and gave him a nervous smile before going into the crowd of awestruck students. I could hear their jealous murmurs as they gossiped about what they had just witnessed. Wether they knew I could hear them or not I wasn't sure. I went to very back trying to make myself look as invisible as possible.

Kari came up to me still looking surprised. "I you are the coolest person I know!" She exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at her nervously not used to the attention. "Glad you think so, but it seems that everyone else doesn't." I answered quietly still receive angry glares. "Don't pay them any attention. There just jealous that you got to ride Toothless and they didn't." Before I could reply to her statement the headmaster walked in front of the students and began a short speech.

"Welcome students to the School of Dragons!" All of the students cheered until he put up a hand to calm them down. "I can see that all of you are excited. Here at the school you will learn from teachers that are Berk's finest. You will be taking five main classes as well as a few sub-classes. Those classes are: Survival Basics, Botany 101, Alchemy for beginners, Navigation, and Basics to Flying. You will also learn fishing, dragon fighting, and combat. Now before we can send you to choose your dragons we must first sort you into your dragon class. You will be sorted into one of seven classes which include: the Stoker class, the Boulder class, the Tracker class, the Sharp class, the Tidal class, The Mystery class, and the Strike class." He paused letting us all think about what he said before continuing.

"The way sort you is by giving a small quiz. After _**we**_ announce your sorted class's you will placed into your dragon class dormitories. Tomorrow you will be taken to the hatchery to be asked a few questions and we will give a suggestion of which dragon you should pick, but the choice is yours. After that you will be able to choose your dragon." He clapped his hands and spoke in a louder volume,"Now let the sorting begin. Everyone into the Great Hall! All of the your fellow students have waited long enough." We all started gathering into the Great Hall where all of the other students were waiting.

Instead of sitting with the other students we sat at a long empty table where there was a paper with some questions and charcoal pencils. After everyone was seated we began our quizzes. The quiz was only eight questions and they were all fairly simple. The quiz was built like a personality quiz which seemed pretty logical. After about ten mintues everyone was finished with there quiz including me. Hiccup and Astrid came around and picked them up. Once Hiccup got to me he gave an encourage smile be foreign picking up my quiz and moving on.

A few minutes later all the quizzes were picked up and given to the headmaster, but Hiccup kept end half as they disappeared to the upstairs level of the Great Hall. They didn't return for another twenty mintues. They directed up to the back of the hall were there was three chairs on a higher level seated at them were two teachers while the one in the middle remained empty. Hiccup came in front of the crowed and began to speak.

"The time has finally come for you to be sorted. I have a list of all of your names and will call you up one by one and you will be given a badge that has the symbol of your class and then you will sit with the students of the same class." He cleared his throat and opened up a book as he started announcing the names and sorting them. "Kari Borg." I heard her called. She walked up the steeps slowly anxiety clear on her face. Hiccup smiled at her gently before looking down the book and looking back up again excitement plastered on his face. "Sharp class!"I saw her anxiety wash away as she walked off the stage with a Sharp class badge and new found confidence. She walked towards me wishing me luck obey ore sitting with the other sharp class students.

More names were called and sorted until I was the last person standing. "Vala Hilderend." I stepped and came next to Hiccup. He smiled at me confidently as he looked at the book before looking at me again. He now looked shocked, but then it slowly became excitement before he declared my dragon class. "Strike class!" I looked at him in surprise as he pinned a strike class badge onto my tunic. He patted me on the back while congratulateing me. I smiled still in surprise. I walked back down and went to the strike class table. Compared to the other table it had less students. Which made sense since most Viking would focus and firepower and strength rather than intelligence, but the were was still a lot of us.

I sat back and looked at the raised stage as the headmaster opened his arms. "Welcome to the School of Dragons and my you find great friendship here. Now let us enjoy the feast!" He went back and sat down with the other teachers as everyone else started their conversations. I was welcomed with open arms at the Strike table. They were all very kind and welcoming and the feast was amazing. Their all kinds of assortments of food. There was mutton, chicken, yak meat, lamb stew, fish chowder, etc.

After the feast the head of Strike Class, Hiccup, took all the first years on a tour of the school before showing us to our dormitories. All of the class dormitories were placed according to there dragon class. The Tidal Class dormitories were placed by the sea and the Mystery class dormitories was near the wilderness. The Strike class dormitories was located far away from the school and was not to far from the water fall. It's location gave off the greatest view the sunset. I hadn't realized how beautiful the school was until now.

The dormitories were in crescent moon shape and in the middle of the crescent was a building a little bigger than the others. All the buildings were a dark brown almost black color, with purple lining. Above the doors of the middle building was the symbol of the strike class, a Night Fury. "The middle building is the common room where you read, study, and relax with your peers. All the buildings on the right are the girl's dormitories and the ones on the left are the boy's dormitories. The names will be on the doors and all of your bags will already be in your rooms. If any of you need anything my room is just on the second floor of the common room. I hope all of you have a good time here and I'll see all at sunrise tomorrow for your choosing. Goodluck!" Hiccup went into the common room as all of us dispersed to our dormitories.

My dormitory was at the very end of the building and there was three names on the door. I walked in and saw that the room was about the size of my house. There were three beds placed inside the room. One was right by the door and it was apparntly taken so walked to the second bed across the room. It was taken as well. I went to the final bed that had a window on the right side letting in the last few rays of sunlight. At the head of the first bed was a desk that had a small pack and a few books on top. The second bed had desk at the foot of it that was covered in scattered books, pencils, and ink. My desk was on the left side of the bed I picked up my bags and placed them on the desk chair.

 _I noticed a small journal with the Strike Class symbol on it. I opened it to the first page were a note was written._

 _'Here is your school journal where you will record all of discoveries and adventures. Enjoy your time here at the School of Dragons_

 _-the Headmaster'_

I closed the book and started unpacking putting all my clothes and armor in a trunk at the foot of my bed. The bed was made a light brown wood, with purple lining and a purple Strike Class symbol on the head board. I decided it was time to get ready for bed so I took off my armor and undid my hair. I put on a long oversized red tunic and kept on my black leggings and light brown boots. Before I went to bed the door opened. I looked up at the door to see two girls walk in.

The first one was taller and had stronger build, she was still very small. She had light blonde hair tied into a braid and icy blue eyes with purple eye decoration on her right eye. She was wearing a brown skirt, light brown leggings, green furred boots, a light green and brown tunic with black armbraclets and black shoulder pads. She was wearing a wooden shield with and odd crest on it that was red and black.

The other one was much shorter standing at four foot seven and had a much smaller build. She had short choppy light brown hair and amber colored eyes. She had on a light brown and blue tunic with a light brown skirt and red leggings and some white and black boats.

"Hey your our other roommate right?" The blonde one asked. I nodded and they both walked up to me as they introduced themselves. "I'm Ragna and this is Thora." They greeted as I introduced myself. "I'm Vala." They both smiled and we started going into an immersive conversation. "I don't mean to be offensive but aren't you a little old to be a first year?" Thora asked she seemed very shy from I what I could tell but she also seemed really sweet I hoped that we could become friends maybe then she'll start to come out her shell.

Ragna laughed softly as she answered her question. "I am but I'm not a first year I'm a third year. You see Hiccup likes to put at least one third year in each dormitory to help the first years adjust and help guid first and second years. So I guess I'm kind of like your counselor in a way." I looked her in admiration as I asked her a question "So does that mean that this is your last year here before you graduate? Does that mean we won't be able to see you next year?" She smiled gently before answering. "Yep. This is my last year. After I graduate I'll be declared an expert rider. And I'll probably join the Berk Guard after that, so I won't see as much defiantly but I'll come visit on the holidays and during the summer."

Me and Thora smiled at her as Thora replied. "We'd like that." Ragna smiled at us before realization hit her and she gave us a smirk. "As your counselor I would advise you to go to sleep. You heard Hiccup you two have to get up early tomorrow. All student are off tomorrow so if you'd like I can take you to the surround islands and introduce to my dragon." I looked at her amusement before asking her another question. "Wait what type of dragon do you have?" She gave a smirk as her eyes danced with mischief. "You'll see tomorrow." Thora and Ragna got ready for bed and blew ou their candles before going to bed.

I looked out my window as the moonlight came into the dark room. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the stars twinkle and the moon shinning brightly. This year would be very interesting indeed.


End file.
